blood rain
by mother natures evi
Summary: 'Mitchell - suffers with blood lust. rain- looks for a fatherly figure in her life george- doesnt like rain at all Annie- wants to beleive rain is good for mitchell but...
1. Chapter 1

**Starting something new I got kind of bored with the last fic. I guess it happens. Sorry if you liked it. Like a noted before im 14 don't kill me please if something's aren't spelt right or you just don't like it. If you do why not review. HA THAT RHYMES.**

'**MITCHELL!' A loud scream came from the bathroom.**

**Mitchell who had been sat reading the newspaper. Like he did every Sunday. **

**Came running three steps a time up the stairs. 'What, what'. He flushed into the bathroom besides George. 'Jesus what's wrong '. **

**George seemed to gather himself but not completely he still shook.**

'**I…in there. It's huge hairy and black and…ugh'. He shook himself, while pointing a shaky finger at the sink. Mitchell knew what it was by now. He rolled his newspaper into a make shift swatter.**

'**You are such a women George'. He bent over the sink. **

'**Well how would you like it if. One moment your shaving away and then burgh! Big all mighty and hairy there jumps on you'. Mitchell caught sight of the little fellow and little is what he was. 'Seriously George. It's no bigger than a 5p you all mighty wus'. **

'**Just kill it so I can continue shaving please'. In a huff George flapped is brown furry dressing gown around his sides. He looked a mess. Shaving foam dotted around his face. His bare legs shaking with cold. You couldn't help but feel for him. **

**When the deed had been done Annie came up the stairs. 'What's gone of?' She looked at the vampire questioningly. 'Spider in the sink. Again'. He held back a smirk. A disgruntled call came from the bathroom. 'It was huge Annie don't listen to him!' **

'**What does he mean **_**was**_** oh my god? Did you kill it'? Mitchell was quite taken aback. 'Well yeah, what else could I have done'? Annie swatted his chest. 'Meany'. **

**Later on that day Mitchell was sat watching TV. When there was a knock on the door. He huffed and got up he kept his eyes on the TV all the way to the door. He really loved the film that was on. When he finally pulled away from the TV he braced himself. **

**The last time he opened the door he was staked. Bad memories. At the thought the hole in his chest seem to burn her rubbed it with the palm of his hand. And placed one hand on the handle. He opened the door to see… **

**DUM DUM DUM my bad for the crappy cliff hanger couldn't think of a better one but I will one day okays so who's at the door hmmm!. More importantly are they human **


	2. Chapter 2

**She was a young girl 14-16, her hair was long and curly, and it stopped mid-way down her back. She looked up at Mitchell. Her mouth turning into a smile, a cunning cold smile. She held an image in front of Mitchell checked it over.**

'**Hello granddad'. Two words that shattered Mitchell's world…**_**granddad**_

**Once inside Mitchell sat across from her, Annie was in front of her waving a hand to her face pouting, 'well she can't see me, so she's human'. George sat next to Mitchell, 'but how. You said you never had children!' Mitchell never moved his eyes, he stared intently at her like some sudden move and shed vanish. **

'**I didn't, I never married'. His eyes never left hers. **

'**Oh my god, will you stop talking about me like im not here. Angelica? You remember her, before you went into war. My grandmother your war flings. Yeah well first time lucky is all I can say, she raised your child alone…she called him Robert. He was my dad. And I loved him, he died just last month gone…your all I've got left now'. **

**Nobody knew what to say for once George said nothing, Mitchell just gaped, overwhelmed with so many questions and so many…memories. Of course he remembered angelica. He'd loved her, he'd promised her he'd come back when the war was won. But how could he, he went to war a man and come back a…monster. **

'**Please stop gaping; I know what you are…and you'. She nodded at George and Mitchell In turn. And that other one. I know she's here too'. Annie sat down next to George now all three stared at her. 'How do you know?' George squealed. **

**He thought if she knew that means some one else did too, he began flustering. **

'**wha...who...when, who told you!' He flapped his arms in a panic. **

'**Chill out would you. Im psychic. She rested back on the chair. I knew about you as soon as I walked on the street. 'Why did you still knock on the door after you knew?' Mitchell's voice was shaky and unsteady. 'What?' Mitchell closed is eyes. 'After you knew what we were why did you still knock on the door?' **

**She sat back up her eyes damp and wet. 'Ive got no where else to go…you're my only option, if you'll take me'. Mitchell smiled for once in the last hour he smiled a brilliant chalky smile, if this wasn't humanity then he didn't know what was. **

'**how could I turn away my…**_**granddaughter'. **_**They both smiled, standing they cry and hug in the middle of the room leaving George and Annie sat flabbergasted…**

**HAHA YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DID YOU ! **

**BAM! YEAH SO LEAVING MANY THING UNANSWERED KEEP ON REVIEWING UNTILL NEXT TIME :d **


End file.
